Sports Star
by Gaia Kame
Summary: I only came within a means of support for him during the season's last game. I wouldn't have come though if he hadn't of asked me to; yet here I am amongst the crowded mass of cheering sports fans - all because he DID ask me, his geeky friend. (One shot story - can be read as if it's your own personal POV. If desire more similar 'one shots' simply let me know. Thanks!) AU


**Disclaimer: **Don't own so don't sue.

**Notes: **A simple one shot based off (and inspired) by art work seen for TMNT. If you desire to know and see the exact picture to this short story please check out my account on under the account name 'gaia-kame'. My tumblr account as the same avatar as FF.N – just to let you know. Also, I'll be posting ways to save YJ on my tumblr account along with other short stories as well. So check it out if you like!

* * *

**Sports Star**

* * *

_By: Gaia Kame_

* * *

He was the sports master – energetic, enthusiastic, agile, quick and light on his feet-

He was everything sought after within University basketball meets.

He was the star, loved by all – Including me; yet I was only a miniscule individual within the large mass of cheering fans and stomping bleacher feet.

Flashing camera lights, screaming support within the forms of school spirit, shouts of encouragement – it all only fueled his movements that much faster across the court. It was almost supernatural, within a metaphorical sort of way, the type of grace he used within his form and play; and once again I couldn't help but wonder why I came to this game when it was obvious he didn't require my support.

Yet here I was, just another unnoticeable girl amongst the disembodied and disorienting mass within the crowded stands; someone that would never be considered anything more than part of the unpopular bystanders of man. Even so, I came – came to support, came to admire with my own personal desires, yet came all the same.

Distantly I mentally questioned my earlier courage, my once reasonable excuses and motives, of exactly why I came to this game. Why did he honestly need me when he had the whole campus within a heated frenzy of massive support? Within that moment my courage shattered, my original motives nothing more than metaphorical tatters; and it took every ounce of willpower not to emotionally break and dash as quickly as possible out of the gymnasium within some form of hysteric haste.

Then the crowd became unanimously hushed – each individual leaning closers, as if the simple gesture would change much; while all waited with baited breath. It was only then I realized he was within a winning end game dunk, and I too felt the magic that he seemed to have cast within his jump – almost as if time itself seemed to slow. Fans slowly rose to their feet within hopeful anticipation, blocking my view of him forcing the ball into the net within a means of the game's winning slam dunk; yet I knew without seeing, due to the majority of the currently present surrounding student body blockading my view, that we had won by the sudden eruption of the surrounding populist victorious cries and cheers.

Time sped up, till it resumed its normal pace, as he walked into the center court with grace. He gave a swagger then a wave, blew kisses to all the single attention starved dames, before giving a photo finish pose to all those flashing lights.

He was a star winner to the University team, everything the school coach needed and pleaded for when it came to sport's needs; while I, on the other hand, was an unnoticeable geeky fan. He would never see me, never desire to be with me, for I was just the undesirable friend and fan. I couldn't help but silently question the reasons in which I came once more, yet this time the self-loathing and doubt was much worse than before.

Then he looked up towards me, yet it couldn't be – I must stop indulging delusional fantasies. My cheeks reddened within embarrassed personal plight, and out of habit I stuck my tongue out within means to vent my emotional distraught. I really needed to stop dreaming what would never be.

Yet, to my astonished surprised, he locked his blue eyes with mine before sticking his tongue out just like mine within mimicked playfulness towards me. He winked with flirtatious charm, raised his hand in a wave at me within means of acknowledged happy warmth with that hint of winning victory; and I knew then that he was honestly looking at me. My face flushed from his flirtatious hushed motions directed only towards me; and then I realized-

Maybe we could have something more than platonic relations; in the long run – in the end. Although, who would have ever though that the school 'geek' such as me, and 'sports star' named Michelangelo, could be anything more than simply 'just friends'.


End file.
